


one— two— look!

by NOSEBANDAGE



Series: games to play with the guy you hate [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, BUT DONT CONFUSE THAT WITH THE HATE YOUR PARTNER BULLSHIT, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Frenemies, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rivalry, Tension, Unrequited Love, meanwhile wonwoo shows his love like a kindgartener, mingyu voice wonwoo only seems smart, soonyoung is gay for wonwoo and in denial, this is one of those holy shit you can be so irritating but god-damn do i love you fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOSEBANDAGE/pseuds/NOSEBANDAGE
Summary: how to play: don't look in the direction the other player is pointing towards
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: games to play with the guy you hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113314
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	one— two— look!

“jeon wonwoo... is what now?”

“i’m telling you!” soonyoung huffs at the man sitting to his right, “jeon wonwoo is out to get me!”

the other man lets out a thoughtful hum and nods as if he’s just been told by a child that santa _really, really, really_ does exist, like _really._

“soonyoung, our human resources team is really good, y’know? maybe they can do something about your parano-” comes out of the man before he's harshly cut off by a hysterical, wide-eye soonyoung.

“i’m not paranoid!!” soonyoung screeches as quietly as he can, very careful not to disturb the others in the middle of his anti-wonwoo tirade. he already has two (undocumented, but very personal) strikes in the eyes of señor demon-boss-man and he does not want to get fired and/or tortured over having no concept of this elusive Inside Voice everyone keeps mentioning to him. he especially does not want to get fired and/or tortured because of a man who is basically just two legs… on legs. still, he manages to get pretty close to throwing his tantrum quietly (in soonyoung terms) and his coworker finds himself somewhat impressed. 

somewhat.

a sharp chime dings from his computer before soonyoung can defend his completely normal (maybe) state of mind to pretty much everyone in the office. they couldn’t care less about his issues with wonwoo, but with the sheer volume of soonyoung’s voice, if he’s talking then everyone is listening. they’re not really given a choice. his officemates give a collective sigh of relief, more spiritually felt than heard, when he shuts his mouth to focus on the cursed, blinking notification appearing at the bottom of his screen and away from the annoyingly over-amused man next to him.

_technology will be the downfall of man..._

he lets out a strained exhale after opening the chat, eyes now scanning through the messages that were probably better left unread. if his deskmate thought soonyoung looked irritated before, well, it was nothing compared to the expression now plastered onto his face.

soonyoung looks up to the ceiling and squints at the cheap fluorescents above; and if he silently prays that they fall on him, that’s between him, the lights, and god. was this karma? bad luck? a curse? his day already started off bad with the-one-who-should-not-be-named catching him in the middle of a (losing) slap fight against an automated sink. those mocking eyes and that amused grin slicing his will to live in half. now this? 

god better have hands because soonyoung's about to put those childhood taekwondo lessons to use.

🐯

  
  
  
  
jeongzzzzz 3:46PM

i need u both to come to my office 

hurry up

or i’ll cut ur next paycheck 

by like

all of it

61woo 3:48PM

Are you even allowed to do that lol

jeongzzzzz 3:48PM

im not NOT allowed to do that

jeongzzzzz 3:55PM

soonyoung u shit i can see the read symbol

im counting to 20

if ur not here b4 i hit 0

im gonna print that photo of u from last month’s holiday party

and GLUE it inside every elevator in this building

w super glue the rly $$$ kind

tigerhoshi 3:55PM

THAT?s> ILLLLEGAL??>

61woo 3:56PM

Oh shit he’s actually counting 

soon it’s immoral but... Idk about illegal

tigerhoshi 3:56PM

JESsuCH RIST IM HEADINFG OVN ER NOW 

jeongzzzzz 3:56PM

0:-)

  
  


🦊

somehow, they’re being civil, or at least, they’re being quiet. no one has died yet and that’s what matters; wonwoo’s dead body inside soonyoung’s favorite cafe is not blood he wants on his hands or on jun the barista’s nice, hardwood floors. it would be a lot to clean up. besides, the alley seems like a better setting for murder anyways. 

it’s not quite night yet, a deep, ominous blue acting as the cafe’s backdrop. a soft acoustic melody resonates from the old-timey radio on the counter next to jun through the room. it’s not exactly music to commit a crime to, which convinces him to behave and save it for another time. 

they’re sitting across from each other near the front window. there’s not much of a view due to the sprawling vines and roots of plants he doesn’t know the names of dangling from the ceiling. 

the cafe isn’t packed with customers for once, but soonyoung feels claustrophobic anyway. he keeps his body small and pressed back against his seat. he’s giving wonwoo more than enough space underneath the table, but he swears he can feel the tip of wonwoo’s shoe rhythmically tapping his ankle and a weird feeling stirs in soonyoung’s stomach at the contact. he doesn’t know which part of wonwoo is to blame: his height or his personality?

_both, definitely both._

the quiet drags on as neither of them say anything, their once hot cups of coffee now reduced to something lukewarm and half-drunk. soonyoung plays with the rim of his mug in an effort to do anything but exist in this space with his archnemesis. he focuses his eyes on the uneven surface as he drags his finger across the ridges molded into the handle. it’s just a cup, but soonyoung is always impressed when he comes by in the mornings to be greeted with a new container holding his usual hot drink. jun told him that most of the dishware in the cafe is made by a local artisan and friend of his. 

soonyoung does a pretty good job at distracting himself until a harsh snort breaks his “tiger-like” concentration. his eyes meet wonwoo’s and it only takes a second before a familiar feeling bubbles in his throat. wonwoo is looking at him, probably has been looking at him, with the same condescending look soonyoung knows is reserved for him and only him. he hates it. he hates that a face like _that_ is looking at him, like, well… _that_ . soonyoung would never admit, not to himself or anybody else, what _that_ he actually considered wonwoo’s face to be, but right now is not exactly a moment meant for introspection or self-acceptance. before it becomes that moment, he uses the sound of someone entering as a reason to look away first. 

if this were a staring contest (it wasn’t), it would have been his loss. soonyoung grumbles at the thought. kwon soonyoung is not a loser. he is charming, funny, and apparently, way too competitive. he crosses his arms and fixes his posture, back straight and nose turned up.

_confidence, soonyoung, confidence._

“your guy is late,” he accuses with the fiercest face he can muster. 

_tiger hoshi is here now with sharper eyes and brow-y-er brows. watch out, jeon wonwoo!_

“you need to do a better job of choosing writers to work with.”

“he’s your guy now too—according to jeonghan-hyung.” wonwoo flatly states as he glances at his phone to check the time. his eyes stay on the screen as he asks soonyoung, “are you done?”

“no, i’m not done! i have a lot more to say” soonyoung retorts. his brain is going one-hundred miles per minute trying to think of something, anything, to say that would knock wonwoo down a peg or two, “i’m not even really managing him or anything, i’m just-”

“no, i meant your coffee. are you done?” wonwoo interrupts, face deadpan save for the amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

cue the depletion of whatever hp soonyoung had left in his health bar. he sits there silently with his mouth opening and closing and he's pretty sure his brain is sending a shit-ton of frantic neural commands to his mouth other than _open_ and _close,_ but something is definitely malfunctioning. he’s 99.99% embarrassed and also unable to think of something clever to say in response. instead, his brain directs all of its energy in commanding the tips of his ears and his cheeks to turn cherry tomato red. he groans inwardly and purses his lips knowing that he has no choice but to retreat in this battle of words. his face is flushed and there’s a thin sheen of sweat deciding now is a good time to make an appearance at the edge of his brow. great, he can add unattractive to his list of pending insults from wonwoo.

interestingly enough, wonwoo seems to think otherwise when he takes a good look at the color on soonyoung's cheeks and says something neither of them expect. he says it so fast and so naturally that soonyoung swears the air has been knocked out of his lungs, and from across their shared tablet, he can tell wonwoo is taken off guard as well. his face is as stonelike as ever, but he’s hiding a majority of it behind a fist, the sleeve of his sweater curled over his clenched fingers.

neither of them address what’s happened and it becomes quiet between them once more, but the silence feels different. it feels a little more red than blue. the sound of jun’s laugh breaks the moment, and wonwoo takes advantage of it. he wordlessly grabs a cup in each hand and makes his way towards the laughter, towards jun at the counter, leaving an extremely bewildered soonyoung behind.

is this real? like really? he presses his palms into his shut eyes in an attempt to push away whatever _this_ is. unfortunately for soonyoung, he can’t escape the scene that replays behind the darkness of his lids. he tries to think of something else. he has to. he tries to think of a king-like tiger ready to pounce on his prey or the song jihoon had composed in an hour the week before, but it’s no use. no image, no sound, nothing, can stop that annoyingly deep and annoyingly familiar voice from intruding and repeating that one word in soonyoung’s head. it leaves him curious and confused, filled with a sudden desire to find the answer to a question he doesn’t know. 

after all, jeon wonwoo, _the_ jeon wonwoo, would never, ever, ever call soonyoung “cute.”

right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey.... hey... you know? one fine day?? s2??? in japan????
> 
> yeah.............................................................................
> 
> :))))
> 
> different writing style, same flow  
> i didnt want this to be overly serious yknow???  
> and it's a series rather than a chaptered fic bc u can read each one on it's own
> 
> and its me so ofc i didnt really edit this yet  
> forgive the me, read this again in a week and it might change lol
> 
> anyhways  
> SOONWOO NATION RISE
> 
> ily pls leave the comments and kudos  
> they give me the will 2 keep writing lmao  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME 
> 
> (aka when i update... of statues and men... eventually..)
> 
> [visit NOSEBANDAGE on twitter →](https://twitter.com/NOSEBANDAGE)


End file.
